puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Italian Connection
Italian Connection, was a professional wrestling stable and it was the top heel stable in Toryumon 2000 Project and one of the face stables in Toryumon Japan. It was formed by Milano Collection A.T., Yasushi Tsujimoto, Shuji Kondo and Takayuki Yagi. They have all been renamed to make them wear Italian-sounding names. Thus from Yoshino YOSSINO from Tsujimoto "brother" Yassini, from Shuji Kondo to Condotti Shuji and Yagi became Pescatore Yagi and later Bakery Yagi. On 2004 Italian Connection were splitted in a face side with MMilano and YOSSINO being the face members and the rest of the stable being on the heel side Shuji and YASSINI would leave the stable and ounded Hagure Gundam Berlinetta Boxer would later revealed his true identity as Shogo Takagi and would join Shuji and YASSINI. On 2005 Milano left the stable due to resigning with Dragon Gate and the team disbanded. On Febraury 7, 2006 Italian Connection made a reunion when Milano Collection AT teamed up with Berlinetta Boxer and Ibushino. History On March 3, 2002 Milano Collection A.T. and his long-time partners Yasushi Tsujimoto and Masato Yoshino along with Shuji Kondo and Takayuki Yagi formed a stable named Italian Connection. They have all been renamed to make them wear Italian-sounding names. Thus from Yoshino YOSSINO from Tsujimoto "brother" Yassini, from Shuji Kondo to Condotti Shuji and Yagi became Pescatore Yagi and later Bakery Yagi. They had a conflit with Crazy-Max. In May 2002 Berlinetta Boxer joined the Stable. On September 8 Milano Collection A.T., Yossino and "brother" Yasshi defeated Crazy-Max (Cima, Big Fuji and TARU) for the UWA World Trios Championship. YOSSINO's small Gorilla Venezia was taken on September 22, 2002 officially in the stable, but a little later he was Don Fujii's pet and he left the Stable. On November 27 they lost back the UWA World Trios Chmapionships to Crazy Max (Cima Suwa and Big Fuji). Later in 2002 Milano lost to Cima and they finished the conflit with Crazy-Max. In the course of 2003 Pescatore Yagi renamed to Bakery Yagi, since his father was a baker. On June 19 Shuji defeated SUWA to win the British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship. On 30 August 2003, Condotti and Yossino and Milano regained the UWA World Trios Chmapionships but after the match Condotti and "brother" Yassini a wanted to stay heel and they applied to the rest of the members to left the stable and Condotti and "brother" Yassini and Berlinetta Boxer and Bakery Yagi turned on Milano Collection A.T. and YOSSINO and because of that they vancated the UWA World Trios Championships and they left stable and they later founded Hagure Gundam. On September 20 Milano Collection A.T., Anthony W. Mori and YOSSINO had a chance for the UWA World Trios Chmapionships and they lost to Hagure Gundam (Toru Owashi, Condotti Shuji and "brother" Yasshi). In May 2004, Anthony W. Mori was added to the stable, having previously been repeatedly teamed with Milano and YOSSINO. After Último Dragón left the Toryumon Gym in Mexico and took the name and trademarks with him they left Toryumon Japan and they joined to Dragon Gate. At Dragon Gate Milano Collection A.T., Anthony W. Mori and YOSSINO defeated Aagan Iisou (Shuji Kondo, Takuya Sugawara and "brother" YASSHI) in a tournament final to become the first Open the Triangle Gate Championship but later in 2005 they vancated the champions due to Milano getting an injury. Later in 2005 Milano left the stable due to resigning with Dragon Gate and the stable disbanded. On Febraury 7, 2006 Italian Connection made a reunion when Milano Collection AT teamed up with Berlinetta Boxer and Ibushino in a DragonDoor event. Championships and accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - Milano, Mori and YOSSINO * Toryumon 2000 Project **T2P Strongest Merit Assessment League (2002) - Milano **NWA International Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Milano * Toryumon Japan **British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Shuji **NWA International Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Milano **NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) - YOSSINO **UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) - Milano, Yossino and YASSINI (1) and Milano, Yossino and Shuji (1) References * http://www.gaora.co.jp/cgi-bin/bbs/dragon/itacon.cgi * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=136&page=3 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=136&page=2&s=200 External links *Cagematch profile Category:Units Category:Toryumon Japan Units Category:Dragon Gate Units Category:DragonDoor Units Category:Toryumon 2000 Project Units